Cuarenta años
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: A cierta edad, es mucho más dificil mantenerse con el mismo ritmo de cuando se era joven. Los años pesan, pero las ganas de vivir pesan mucho más. Tsunayoshi a sus 40 años, todavía quiere sexo, rebeldía y sobre todo amar.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

La luz del atardecer reflejada en su cabello, eran como fuegos artificiales. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver la esbelta figura, la mirada gentil pero a la vez severa; su mirada seguía siendo encantadora a pesar de las arrugas que se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos.

La tarde fue particularmente fría, solo era porque era invierno. Tsunayoshi espero pacientemente a que dijera algo, su mirada era amable para que no le fuera difícil hablar.

—Voy a regresar.

La luz del atardecer cada vez era menos, ya solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro gracia a las sombras que se formaban.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé.

Coronello agarro sus maletas, a pesar de vivir juntos por siete años, fueron pocas maletas que llevar. Sin mirar ni una vez se marchó, la puerta se cerró con un suave click, el taxi que lo esperaba encendió el motor, Tsunayoshi se estremeció cuando lo escucho alejarse.

Siete años no era nada después de todo. Las palabras de un padre pesan mucho más que un simple amante. Tsunayoshi pensó sardónicamente lo difícil que era ser el hijo de un general. En cambio él, era un simple hombre, que lucho toda su vida para lograr estar donde se encuentra.

Busco en su bolsillo del pantalón su caja de cigarrillo, tiro dos veces del encendedor la flama azul apareció, pronto la punta del cigarrillo se volvió roja, segundos después el humo gris empezó a extenderse. Hasta hace pocos días Tsunayoshi creyó que tenía una vida estable; tenía un trabajo y un amante, pero de esas dos cosas la única cosa que le quedaba era solo su trabajo en un bufete donde ha trabajado por diez años.

A los cuarenta años la vida se miraba desde un diferente ángulo. Tsunayoshi tomo su teléfono, deslizo su dedo por sus contactos, encontró el contacto que buscaba, espero que no estuviera ocupado ese día.

A sus cuarenta años no se miraba revolcándose de dolor por ser abandono por la persona que creía que lo amaba. Eso era para los que estaban jóvenes. Los viejos y principalmente él, crearon una piel gruesa para todas las situaciones.

Pasadas a los ocho de la noche Tsunayoshi entro al bar gay que visitaba en sus años de universidad. Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que lo esperaba, lo encontró en una mesa en un rincón del bar. Camino sin prisa hacia el hombre.

—Sawada ¿estás listo para cazar esta noche?

Tsunayoshi puso los ojos y sentó frente a su amigo.

— ¿Eso es lo primero que dices al verme? —su amigo sonrió —¿Qué hay de ti Skull? Has cazado alguna presa fácil.

Skull se rio escandalosamente. Levanto su vaso con volkad mostrando una dirección. Tsunayoshi miro hacia atrás, en la barra se encontraba un hombre joven, tal vez apenas en sus veintes.

—Skull se realista. — tomo un trago de whisky que previamente pido Skull —. Los jóvenes estaban fueran de nuestro alcance ¿no es mejor buscar alguien aproximado a nuestra edad?

—Ni hablar. —reprocho —.Si todavía se puede levantar, entonces puedo hacer gozar a quiera.

Tsunayoshi arrugo la nariz antes palabras vulgares. Pero no tenía mucho que criticar, después de todo era igual que su amigo.

Tsunayoshi vio Skull levantarse, sonriendo pícaramente le guiño un ojo a Tsunayoshi, trato de detenerlo, demasiado tarde, vio Skull hacer su camino.

Tsunayoshi pensó que la gente vieja, solo se podía conformar con la gente de la misma edad, no tenía oportunidad de ganar contra la vitalidad de un veinteañero. Tsunayoshi despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su amigo recibir una ruidosa bofetada, al parecer al joven no le gusto que un viejo de cuarenta le agarrara el culo.

Tsunayoshi movió la cabeza, de eso era lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Estas bien? —disimulo antes las miradas de burlas de los demás.

Skull llevaba la marca de la bofetada, se miraba dolorosamente: humillante. Skull tomo su vaso con hielo lo presiono contra la zona afectada.

—Solo porque le apreté el culo no era necesario que me golpeara. Si estas en un lugar como este, solo tienes que dejar que te la metan o meterla.

—Estoy seguro que hubiera reaccionado diferente si fuera alguien de su misma edad. —Skull arrugo el ceño —. Mira esa panza que se ha hecho con el tiempo.

—Empecé a ir al gimnasio. Solo unos meses y lograre regresar mi cuerpo como era el de antes.

Tsunayoshi sonrió con simpatía. Eso era imposible, cuando llegas a esta edad, hay cosas que se vuelven imposibles. Skull ya no podía ser el astuto joven de cabello rebelde, de perforaciones y que maneja una Harley Davidson.

La sonrisa salvaje que se dibujó en los labios de Skull lo hizo suspirar, se levantó con su vaso a medio beber de volkad. Camino entre multitud, llego a una mesa de varios jóvenes. Tsunayoshi le levanto de su asiento y se sentó en asiento que ocupo ante su amigo. Lo miro riendo, Tsunayoshi suspiro por enésima vez, esta vez parecía que logro cazar algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro como iba terminar.

Vio a su amigo hacerle una seña para que se acercara, se levantó con su vaso de whisky. Saludo, solo se limitó a escuchar la plática alegre de Skull y el joven (de belleza común), no era nada interesante Skull solo dijo cosas al azar, presumiendo y riendo como un tonto. Tsunayoshi vagamente se preguntó si ese chico de verdad se estaba tomando el flirteó de su amigo en serio.

Una mano grande y fuerte se colocó en su hombre. Tsunayoshi levanto la mirada, se quedó sin aire. El joven que tenía en frete era guapo, ojos azul metálico afilados, cabello negro azabache, labios delgados color rosa.

— ¿Si? —tal vez era su noche de suerte. Después de ser botado ser consolado por un guapo joven de unos veinte y tantos no sonaba mal.

—Se sentó en mi asiento.

Como un globo que era pinchado por un alfiler, el ánimo de Tsunayoshi se desinflo. Se sintió inmensamente avergonzado ¡por supuesto un joven y guapo no podía estar interesado en un viejo de cuarenta años! Se corrió de lugar, dejando el asiento que había invadido, no pudo dejar de ver de reojo al joven. Era indiscutible que era demasiado atractivo, sus rasgos fuertes lo hacía verse varonil, pero sus forma de moverse y hablar lo hacia una persona amable e infantil.

De un golpe se bebió su whisky, hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa, comiendo un pedazo de pizza congelada. Ver una película porno, hacerse una paja y después ir a dormir, despertar e ir al trabajo.

Sus línea lamentable de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando sintió la rodilla de alguien rozar su pierna, sorprendentemente fue el joven que lo humillo solo por haber ocupado su lugar, lo miraba con ojos curiosos, Tsunayoshi no creyó que solo unos cuantos minutos antes esos mismos ojos lo miraban con severidad.

Sintió su corazón golpetear fuertemente en su pecho. Los viejos eran lamentables, se emocionaban con cualquier cosa, pero no le importaba si era lamentable, si el chico le estaba dando luz verde no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de follarse a un culo joven.

Skull poco después se levantó con su presa, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. Tsunayoshi solo pudo ver con incredulidad a su amigo irse.

— ¿Deberíamos irnos también?

La cabeza de Tsunayoshi se disparó con incredulidad hacia al joven de hermosos ojos azul metálico. ¿Acaso lo está invitado a darse una buena revolcada? Solo unas cuantas palabras habían cruzado, no sabían ni sus nombres, pero ellos estaban subiendo en un ascensor para la habitación de un motel que pagaron.

Tsunayoshi pronto se sintió tímido, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Después de muchos años, recorrería la piel de un extraño. En su memoria, solo estaba la textura y el sabor de su amante de años. Su cuerpo no era tan tonificado como era en sus años de juventud. Pero continuaba manteniendo un buen físico a diferencia de otros cuarentones. Pronto se preocupó por su amigo qué tal si no se levantaba. Si eso pasaba solo podía pensar en tirarse por la ventana, aunque no era posible morir cuando estas solo en la segunda planta.

Sonrió un poco cuando se acordó que en su bolsillo del saco que llevaba, traía un frasco de la pastillita azul, el santo remedio para los apuros de viejos desvergonzado. Miro de reojo a su acompañante, parece que iba tomar un baño antes, asintió eso era perfecto para poder tomar la pastillita y evitar parar vergüenzas. Tomo un vaso que estaba llena de champaña barata, cuando estaba a punto de tirarla y cambiar el líquido por agua la voz de su acompañante hizo que diera un respigo, del susto la pastilla cayó en el champan. Sintiendo avergonzado, se tomó de un golpe la champaña, y pidió algún dios ahí afuera que no lo dejara morir por mezclar medicamento con alcohol. Ya me mira saliendo en las noticias matutinas.

"—Hombre gay de cuarenta años murió por mezclar Viagra con alcohol—"

Lo único que lo consolaba era, que los muertos no sienten vergüenza.

—Hey ¿no vas tomar un baño?

¡Ah! Parece que el joven no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Yo ya tome uno.

El joven asintió, se metió en el baño, minutos después salió con bata del baño, mal puesta, dejando ver el pecho firme. Su boca se hizo agua, quería clavar sus dientes en la clavícula expuesta. El joven se acercó tímidamente a Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi sintió alegría de ver lo ingenuo que podía ser algunos jóvenes, estiro su brazo lo agarró del cuello de la bata, lo atrajo a su rostro y estampo un beso. Un beso ardiente, un beso húmedo. Se sintió satisfecho cuando escucho al otro gemir, metió su lengua. Le mostraría a ese joven que tener un compañero veterano no era tan malo.

Las respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, y los pensamientos de Tsunayoshi se volvían difusos. Se las arregló para tirar al joven, se colocó entre las piernas, sus manos no descansaban, en ese momento se sintió como un niño que explora nuevas texturas. Los besos y las mordeduras no cesaban. Un tirón fuerte y ahora era Tsunayoshi que estaba abajo, lo juegos previos eran siempre lo mejor, pensó Tsunayoshi sintiendo su miembro de pie esperando poder actuar.

Sin embargo se quedó sin aliento, al sentir algo queriendo entrar en su culo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El joven se detuvo, levanto la ceja como que estuviera diciendo: voy a meterla.

— ¡Ni hablar! —espeto —. Siempre he estado en la parte superior.

—Yo también.

Mierda, grito en su mente. Lo que faltaba un mocoso que apenas ha dejado el pecho de su madre, queriendo profanar su culo.

—Soy mayor que tú.

Si claro, como si le importara un poco. Metió su dedo tan profundo que Tsunayoshi rompió en sudor frió.

—¡Joder! Te dije que no.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no voy a retroceder. —empezó a mover sus dedos.

Tsunayoshi apretó los dientes, trato de levantarse, pero el joven era mucho más fuerte. Maldijo otra vez, se retorció debajo del cuerpo labrado por el ejercicio de su acompañante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Quiero llamarte por su nombre cuando la meta.

Así que si tenía pensado meterla, aunque le dijo que no, pensó amargamente.

— ¡Que te importa!

—Soy Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya.

Si, si Hibari lo que sea, lo único que Tsunayoshi quería era que ese tipo no le metiera su pene, que era de gran proporción. Gruño al sentir otro dedo entrar ¿Cuántos dedos hay adentro de su orificio?

—Ryoichiro.

—No mienta, ese no es su nombre, si no me dice no la voy meter pero tampoco voy a sacar los dedos.

Ambos opciones eran malas, pero si decía su nombre, la mete tira todo su esperma en su culo, y terminado podía regresar a su casa, y olvidarse de esa estúpida noche.

—Sawada.

—Sawada ¿Qué?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Los ojos de tsunayoshi se abrieron, cuando sus paredes se extendieron cuando fueron invadidas por un cuerpo extraño, grande y duro. Lo movimientos no fueron suaves ni lentos, eran fuertes y sonoros. El olor a sexo pronto se hizo mucho más fuerte, los golpes de las pieles eran obscenos. Tsunayoshi apretó sus dientes de dolor, ya era viejo, acoso no lo entendía Hibari que si siguió embistiendo con tanta energía, sus pulmones en cualquier momento colapsarían, necesitaba aire, necesitaba que sus caderas dejaran de ser abusadas, y necesitaba diez años menos.

Hibari seguía embistiendo, mientras gruñía su nombre, estos jóvenes de hoy, no saben que no deben llamar a los mayores por su nombre y más si apenas se acaban de conocer. Tsunayoshi solo deseaba que Hibari dejara salir toda su esperma para poder descansar, pero muy a su pesar, Hibari no está conforme con solo una vez. Lo arrastro por toda la cama, en diferentes posiciones, lo que era estar joven, pensó Tsunayoshi mientras jadeaba con sus ojos desenfocados por el placer y el dolor.

Cansado por ser abandonado, cansado por el trabajo, cansado por el peso de los años. Cansado por la energía de los jóvenes, Tsunayoshi poco a poco perdió el conocimiento, pero antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente pensó, que por lo menos su pene todavía se puede levantar. Y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz.

* * *

Primer capitulo de "Cuarenta años" tenia escrito esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero como estaba en un tiempo que perdí el interés por escribir nunca lo publique. En fin, al principio puse a Coronello como el amante de años de Tsunayoshi y para eso hay una razón: no va volver aparecer, ni tampoco tengo pensado en profundizar en su pasado con Tsuna. Todo la historia girara en el agridulce amor de Tsunayoshi que tendrá por enamorarse de Hibari.

Si te ha gustado, dejadme un comentario que son siempre bienvenidos y me hacen feliz :)


End file.
